


It Began With Aphrodite

by Scorpius_Kamelot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mad Science, mention of trans NPC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot
Summary: Totally self-indulgent piece because watching her intro trailer I couldn’t help but draw parallels between her and Dr. Steinman from Bioshock on their talk of morals holding back science. Applied his obsession with Aphrodite to her beginnings in Blackwatch and produced this.





	It Began With Aphrodite

It began with Aphrodite.

It was a request from one of the Overwatch filing clerks. A lower position. No one of any immediate battle experience. He, or rather, she, had come to O’Deorain initially for counsel. She was a figure of the sciences. A brilliant mind with brilliant work supporting the efforts of the good doctor Zeigler for their organization. When the clerk approached her, nervous and tense, Moira offered a smile, a hand, a chair. A cup of coffee and patience. When it finally came to light what it was the clerk wanted, to be themselves as they had always felt they were, Moira rose from her chair. Silent. Contemplative.

Slowly she came around the desk and placed a hand on the clerk’s shoulder.

“If it is your will, then I will give you the power to be whatever it is you wish to be. I will help not only you but the world see you as you wish yourself to be seen. I.. can take you and make you more than just a woman. It will take time to complete the transition but if you have faith in me I can make you truly, beautifully Aphrodite.”

“I.. ah.. You.. you can?”

“You doubt me?”

“No! No Dr. O’Deh.. O’Deo..”

“Dr. O is fine.”

“No, Dr.O.. I don’t doubt you at all.”

“Then..” She smiled, leaning against the desk and tipping up the clerk’s chin. “Is it your will?”

“Yes..”

_It took only those words._

“It.. is my will.”

It would begin simply enough. As any other transition would. Dr. Zeigler was consulted for blood work, for hormone treatments. She was happy to help the clerk but Moira she could not help but have her reserves. There was something going on. Something on the doctor’s mind Angela had nothing but conjecture to prove. The way that woman looked at the clerk like they were a specimen, a subject, not a patient. Her better judgement had told her to be part of the surgery. To insist she be in that operating room. When the day of the operation arrived, Angela bit her tongue. Stood back and watched those doors close with a heavy anxiety in her chest.

It would take hours. Moira was meticulous. It was one of the things Overwatch marveled about her. She was a perfectionist like no other. Everything had to be exactly as she saw it. Exactly as her will would have it. Slicing here, tucking there, reforming the body of the clerk into the shape of the beauty they always saw themselves to be. It didn’t stop there. A simple transition of the sex was beneath Moira’s skillset. She was to be more than a woman. Her ambition saw greater things than just a vibrant, busty blonde secretary.

“You will be.. My first work of art. My goddess Aphrodite.”

++++

Everyone in the department was there. Eager for the unveiling of their new coworker. Flowers and chocolates and balloons waited outside the recovery room. Moira stood beside the bed and as the anesthetic wore away, she was the first thing her patient would see.

“Dr. O.. How did it go?”

“Perfectly.” She crooned, “How do you feel, Laura?”

“Amazing.. Like.. I didn’t even have surgery.” The woman tentatively rose upright, mindful of the intravenous line and blood pressure cuff on her arm. She looked down to her chest, touched her face, felt over her legs. “I look.. Amazing.”

“You do.. And now, if I may..” Moira produced a scalpel, seized her wrist. The blade cut clean, a small line in the meat of her forearm.

“Doctor what are you–!”

“Sh. Watch now.”

Two sets of eyes watched as the cut healed almost instantly. Knit the flesh back together as if nothing had ever happened to it. To the woman’s shock, Moira was delighted. She swallowed hard.

“…What.. what.. Happened?”

“You are a goddess. Beautifully Aphrodite you will bear no scars. No wound shall mar your visage. I wouldn’t suggest a firefight but.. Papercuts won’t bother you anymore, my dear.”

“…I see..” Her face was pale but she forced a smile. “Thank you, doctor.”

“The department’s waiting, Laura. Everyone’s come to see you.” Lowering the siderail and removing the IV needle, Moira helped her off the bed. Once she was steady and composed the young woman could come into the waiting room with cheers of joy. The joy for Laura was to be lifelong. For Moira, it was to be short-lived.  


+++++

“Dr. O’Deorain. There are.. Concerns being raised.”

“Oh?” Moira stood before the Brass with her arms crossed, quirking a brow. “And what concerns might those be.”

A file fell onto the desk.

Aphrodite.

Moira looked to the file and then back to the Director before her. “You went through my office. Quite rude. Doctor-patient confidentiality, an unlawful breach of privacy.”

“And what you committed was a breach of professionalism. An unlawful breach of consent. Humanism.” The Director leaned back in his chair. Heavy arms rested in his lap, his eyes fixed on the doctor. “We.. unfortunately have to suspend any of your activities as a physician and geneticist under Overwatch for the time being until our investigation is complete. However-” He held up a hand before Moira could protest. He looked to either man next to him, tall, imposing figures in black. Looking under the desk, he produced an antique key and popped a secret door open beneath. Moira watched the black leather file and inside, her burning anger transformed into curiosity.

“I can think of somewhere your talents would be.. far more appreciated.”

++++++

She was free. Truly, finally free. The scientist marveled at her new lab. All for her. No more sharing her space with those who did not share her ideals. She could be perfect. She could be amazing. Create the extraordinary and push the limits of humanity. Push the limits of pesky morality and be free to truly create. To truly experiment at the rawest level of the word. An artist given an endless canvas with which to utilize. Blackwatch was her blessing.

_“Hey. Doc.”_

If Blackwatch was her blessing..

“Yes, Reyes?”

Reaper was her masterpiece.

_“We need to talk..”_


End file.
